


dancing with our hands tied

by corneliastreet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, hoshi as a dance instructor, pining??, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneliastreet/pseuds/corneliastreet
Summary: Dear god, you were supposed to be learning to dance, not falling in love.





	dancing with our hands tied

**Author's Note:**

> okay, disclaimer, i have no idea how normal people practice dancing and i kind of wrote this on impulse after i got an inspiration. i just had this huge urge to write hoshi as a dancing instructor and this is completely self indulgent haha. enjoy i guess?

"I'm Kwon Soonyoung, your dance instructor for the next few weeks, nice to meet you." He says, "Call me Hoshi."

He's a professional, that much is clear. Light smile gracing his mouth and straight backed. Even standing still he has the disposition of a dancer. There is a certain restlessness in his eyes, and then he moves, getting closer to you. He sticks his hand out in greeting, the motion like a carefully choreographed dance.

You are definitely screwed.

You don't do well around good looking people. Much less this divine looking, dark haired fellow who looks so unattainable and perfect. Reminding yourself that there's no way a guy like him would have any feeling for you, you tell yourself firmly not to act all bashful and cool. He's way out of your league.

Regardless, you take his hand, silently savoring the warmth of it, and curse yourself inwardly for being so ungraceful. You despair inside when he takes it back.

He smiles again, amused now. "So, shall we begin?"

Dear god, you were supposed to be learning to dance, not falling in love.

\--

"One, two,"

Moving to the rhythm, shoulder back, hands up as if you are trying to catch a star. Two steps back then head thrown up. Your reflection in the large mirror panting back at you.

"Okay. You're doing good." Hoshi says, his presence behind you a very noticeable thing. He sometimes remedy your mistakes. A finger on your shoulder, his gentle hand moving you into the proper position.

Needless to say, you make plenty of mistakes.

One of the worst mistake you made, and the one that started it all, was last week. You just couldn't get the movement right somehow. Hoshi, the saint that he is, had repeatedly show you the right way, in slow motion. It didn't help much. Feeling frustrated, you let out a despaired yell, and immediately your cheek flushed when you heard a sudden laughter.

He wasn't mocking you, no, it was a good-natured laugh. Almost like he couldn't help it. His eyes turned crescent as he regards you.

"You're my most amusing student yet." He said and walked over to you, hands up in, now mocking, surrender.

"For your information, it wasn't on purpose." You replied, you felt like you need to justify yourself. Dancing is hard work.

"For _your_ information, I am as frustrated as you are." He grinned.

"Sorry." You murmured.

He shrugged. "How about this, I guide you through it, step by step? I will have to touch you a lot though so, if that's okay with you?"

There was a few seconds of silence. Hoshi stared at you expectantly as you pretended to mull over his question. "It's fine. I guess." You agreed, without much thought.

\--

As it turns out, it isn't fine at all.

It is like your worst nightmare and dream decides to collaborate. After agreeing to his proposal, it seems like Hoshi just completely abandons any sense of propriety. When he said step by step, he really means it. Guy was thorough. He would stand behind you and guide your movement, touching you with gentle hands.

Naturally, you're a mess at first. Stumbling and missing the beat from early on. But as time passes you manage to block out his presence. Well, as much as you could since the man is practically breathing down your neck every second in the echoing room.

You know he notices it, you getting flustered over the proximity between the two of you, but he doesn't say anything. He just gives you an encouraging smile, and well you were grateful for it. What were you going to say if he ever asks the reason behind your clumsiness?

_Sorry. I'm having a hard time being relaxed around your perfect face? Yeah, right._

Not bragging, but you like to think you're getting better. Hoshi tells you he's not used to teaching someone so new to the field, but he's an excellent teacher. And that's why you're-

"Wait, don't go too fast, you're gonna-"

Your eyes widen as you feel your center of gravity tipping off. Hoshi's hand caught your wrist but you are already halfway to falling. You scream and he yelps as your back hits the floor.

Clenching your jaw, you grimace as your back throbs painfully. The floor is hard and cold and you are panting, exerted from both the earlier dance and the falling. You look up disorientedly only to find a pair of dark eyes only centimeters away. On top of you, with both his palms on the floor next to your shoulder stopping him from colliding into you, is Hoshi.

Your heart nearly burst in surprise, your pain momentarily forgotten.

Hoshi's expression is the kind that you haven't seen before. He always has this calm, cool look on his face, with the occasional vibrant smile. Even when you were nearly collapsing each session at the mercy of his touches, he keeps up a professional front.

Now, he looks completely caught off guard. Slightly clenching his jaw, almost like he was stifling something. Maybe from pain. Your rotten brain is telling you something else though.

To you, he looks like he wants to kiss you.

Eyes fixed on your lips, Hoshi gulps. In the awkward silence of the room, you can almost hear the sound of your crazed thumping heart. Hoshi slowly inches his face closer to you.

In reflex, you close your eyes, so you fail to see the longing in his eyes right before he almost kisses you. He stops himself though, and it took every ounce of his self-control to do it.

"Give me strength," he mutters dejectedly as he uses the momentum to push himself off you instead, leaving your lips unkissed.

Opening your eyes, you can only see Hoshi's back. He mutters an apology, not meeting your eyes. Then, he left.

Laying on the freezing floor of the nearly empty room, you wonder to yourself.

_What the hell just happened._


End file.
